This crazy game called Life
by Himitsu the upbeat otaku
Summary: Kat and Megumi have been best friends since middle school one's from Italy the other is from Japan now the two get scholarships for Sweet Amouris High which is all the way in France! Can these two weird strangers survive in this strange place when a disease appears out of thin air. Causing zombies and its game of the fittest where you must fight to survive! Parings!


This is a crazy game called Life.

* * *

**Summery: Kat and Megumi have been best friends since middle school one's from Italy the other is from Japan now the two get scholarships for Sweet Amouris High which is all the way in France! Can these two weird strangers survive in this strange place when a disease appears out of thin air. Causing zombies and its game of the fittest where you must fight to survive!  
**

**Oc x Castiel. Oc x Nathaniel.**

* * *

**(A/N: I own nothing except my Oc's Kat and Megumi (Gumi) And for those who say that the characters are 'me' based they are not they are just figment of my imagination and they both do have some personality traits from my best friends but that's about as close to 'me' based as they're gonna get. Thanks for reading and please review!P.S: Translations and explanations will be at the end!)**

**Like this: POV / time skip / change.**

_Like this: Talking in either Japanese or another language while in France that's anything but English / French._

Like this: Normal talk/ talking in English. (It depends on where they are sorry if its confusing!)

**Chapter 1: Welcome to school!**

_~Flash back~ _

_"Kat, Kat, Kat, Kat, Kat, Kat, Kat, Kat wake up. Kat, Kat, Kat, Kat"_

_"CHE DIAVOLO VUOI GUMI!?"_

_"EEK!" _

_"Kat I just wanted to tell you we got the letters today from Sweet Amouris high in France..."_

_"What did they say?" _

_"We got in" _

_"ABBIAMO FATTO!?"_

_"Japanese Kat, Japanese..."_

_"Oh giusto ... Sorry there Gumi" _

_**"No problem everything's okay!"**_

_"Alright, alright just shut you're mouth please!" _

_"Non riesco nemmeno a trovare un solo momento di pace con voi..." _

_"Huh?" _

_"Huh? Oh nothing Gumi never mind I forgot... Sorry" _

**_"No problem everything's okay!" _**_  
_

_"Quit saying it like that its annoying!" _

_"But...But Kat!" _

_"Chiudi la bocca!"_

_"Fine..."_

**~Flash back end~**

**(Kat POV)**

Yeah so thats what happened earlier this morning. "Kat let's go shopping and get some badass clothes for school!" Gumi said. "Sure I guess we can do that but we still need to pack and get ready for tomorrow" I said pulling a big suit case out from underneath my bed.

"I'm so excited Kat!" Gumi chirped happily. "I know you are Gumi but we've gotta focus on packing if we want to be able to go shopping later" I said.

"I know, I know" Gumi said tossing a suit case onto her bed. "Io certo sono contento che abbiamo le carte e roba compilati con il nostro ID studente immagini e cosa no" I said thinking out loud. "Hey Kat remind me to get more pocky when were out" "Okay"

It was a bit later finally we had gotten our stuff packed and ready now we can relax and have some fun. "Shopping is so much fun!" Gumi cheered smiling childishly like always. Music was blasting loudly from a pair of head phones that were around her neck and it was playing our favorite song Ranbu no Melody.

The song originally was used for the latest opening of a Japanese cartoon or Anime called Bleach it was a show that both Gumi and I absolutely loved! All the fights and comedy placed into one was totally awesome! People stared at us weirdly as we walked through the huge mall.

We stopped at our favorite stores including Game Stop which was originally a store group that started in America but it grew and they opened one here since Japan is so well known for video games.

"Hey lets stop at Alice's secret for some perfume I've been needing a new bottle of The Sleepy Dour Mouse anyways" Gumi said dragging me into her favorite Gothic perfume store. Alice's secret is well known for its homemade Alice in Wonder land perfume collection. Gumi prefers the Sleepy Dour Mouse since it smells like white jade tea with a hint of chocolate which I know doesn't sound as good as it actually is. But trust me its amazing! I personally like the Mad Hatter's Tea Party it smells like white roses and green tea.

"Yeah I should get some more Mad Hatters Tea Party I'm almost out" I said agreeing with my friends action.

We walked inside and we were greeted by the store owners son who happens to go to our school and he's a first year in high school while were in our second year of high school.

"Hi guys hows it going?" Takashi said. "Pretty good we got excepted for Sweet Amouris High-School so were leaving tomorrow morning" Gumi replied smiling. "That's great! Here read this Gumi-sempai" Takashi said before reaching under the counter at the cashier corner. He then tossed an envelope at Gumi who caught it with one hand.

She took a paper out of it and read it her eyes went wide. "Serious why didn't you tell us Takashi!" Gumi said scolding the first year. "Tell us what?" I asked snatching the letter. I read it and my eyes grew wide. "Dude why didn't you tell us you applied for a scholarship at Sweet Amouris High school?!" I asked waving the paper around for emphasis. "Because I was going to surprise you guys if I got in" Takashi replied with a smile. Gumi snatched the envelope and walked up to him and whacked him on the head with the envelope. "GUMI! Don't do that!" I said making her look at me.

"What?" she asked with a childish tone giving me the innocent puppy face. I sighed and face-palmed. "Don't whack poor Takashi he didn't do anything wrong" I said massaging my temples. "But he didn't tell us Kat that's not fair!" Gumi said. "What's not fair is you whacking him for no reason" I mumbled frowning.

**~Time Skip Gumi POV~**

"Oh crap Kat what are we gonna do about pumpkin!?" I said freaking out. I didn't want to leave my precious cat Pumpkin!

"Gumi don't worry just put her in a cat carrier the apartment complex we'll be staying in allows pets" Kat replied rolling her eyes at me. "Oh and don't forget to get pocky" Kat said. "oh yeah thanks Kat I totally would have forgotten!" I said smiling.

**~Time skip the next day Kat POV~**

"Hey Kat-sempai are you excited?" Takashi said as he sat down next to a sleeping Gumi. "Yeah but miss Pri-Madonna here made me carry her plus all of our luggage out side and I had to hail a cab... It sucked" I said mumbling the last part. Takashi chuckled. "Has she always been like this?" Takashi asked poking Gumi's cheek. "Yep from the very beginning of our friendship she's always been like this" I replied.

Takashi kept on poking Gumi's cheek until she bit his finger making him shout in pain.

"GUMI!"

I whacked Gumi on the head hard.

"KYA!"

**~Time skip a few minutes later on the plane Gumi POV~**

"Man Kat you didn't have to whack me on the head so hard!" I whined.

"Well you didn't have to bite poor Takashi!" Kat retorted.

"Its was an accident besides I was asleep!" I said.

"Um guys please don't argue it was my fault I shouldn't have poked Gumi-sempai anyways" Takashi said.

"See Kat he even admitted it!"

"Psh so what?" Kat replied with a frown.

She then patted Takashi on the head.

"You're just jelly that you're not a cute first year like Takashi is" Kat joked.

I glared at Kat puffing my cheeks out into a pout.

"Am not..." I mumbled.

"Oh Gumi hush and go to sleep its a long flight to France" Kat said getting comfy in her seat with her fluffy soft neon green and black blanket.

"Sorry Gumi-sempai but Kat-sempai is right we should rest since its a long ways to France and we'll be on this plane for 15 or even 17 hours max" Takashi said before yawning.

"But its freaking 7 in the morning!" I said throwing my arms up for emphasis.

"SHHH!" Someone loudly shushed me. I glared at the direction the shush came from.

I got comfy with Pumpkin's cat carrier on my lap the cat mewed quietly.

I looked at the black cat sticking my finger through the metal bars of the door and I petted her face gently.

Pumpkin purred and rubbed her face gently on my finger. I got comfy and I let sleep take me.

**~The very next day normal POV~**

_"Man I've got jet lag like crazy!" Gumi said stretching and yawning. _

_"Me too!" Kat agreed popping her neck. _

_"Well guys were finally in France!" Takashi said with a wide smile on his face. _

_"But who is gonna show us to our apartments?" Gumi said somehow managing to carry a black messenger bag over shoulder with the cat carrier under her arm. _

_ "Yeah I was wondering the same thing Gumi" Kat said sighing lugging a huge bag over her shoulder. _

_"Well we should go get our luggage and then maybe we can get some coffee or something to drink and we can discuss the topic further" Takashi said. _

The two older girls nodded in agreement with the younger boy.

They walked through the airport until they found the baggage carrier. Once they retrieved their luggage they walked around hopping to find a Starbucks or something that soled hot coffee.

But they were stopped by a girl that had short bright red hair, mismatched green and blue eyes and she wore a messy Gothic styled school uniform (My character from the game).

"Are you guys the exchange students?" she asked with a bored expression.

"Yeah the ones from Japan" Kat said looking the girl over. She wore pretty much nothing but black and red which was a tad bit boring for both Kat and Gumi's taste since they prefer to wear black with neon colors.

"Kathleen Butami, Megumi Tanaka and Takashi Katomi correct?" the girl asked.

"Yep thats us" Gumi replied with a smile.

The girl just frowned at her.

"Follow me I am to take you to you're apartments" the girl said.

"What's you're name?" Takashi asked.

"Anna" Was all she said.

* * *

**Himitsu: So this is my first MCL story and I hope you liked it try and guess which girl goes with which and let me know in you're reviews! ^^**

**Translations: **

**CHE DIAVOLO VUOI GUMI!?: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT GUMI!?**

**_ABBIAMO FATTO!?: WE DID!?_**

**Oh giusto: Oh right**

**Non riesco nemmeno a trovare un solo momento di pace con voi: I can't even get a single moment of peace with you**

**Chiudi la bocca: Shut your mouth.**

**Io certo sono contento che abbiamo le carte e roba compilati con il nostro ID studente immagini e cosa no: I sure am glad that we have the cards and stuff compiled with our student ID pictures and what not.**

**Thanks for reading! P.s. Sorry that there is a lot of POV changes in the first chapter its just that the whole crazy day stuff about getting ready.**

**Explanations: **

**Sempai: an honorific for upperclassmen. **

**Kya: how girls scream in Japanese comics or Manga. **

**Megumi (Gumi): Megumi is a Japanese girls name meaning Blessing or Blessed Child. Gumi is Japanese for gummy like the gummy candies like gummy worms. Gumi is pronounced Gu as in goo mi as in me. **

**Takashi: a Japanese boys name meaning Highly praised.**


End file.
